Halo: Return to Sangheilios
by WhenBooksFly101
Summary: Set after the events of Halo 3, Thel 'Vadam and the crew aboard the Shadow of Intent worry for the safety of their home planet, Sangheilios. In returning they find it spared of the Great Schism's destruction upon the Sangheili, as well as any knowledge of the Schism itself. It was Thel's duty to tell them all that happened. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! (Oc/Thel)
1. Chapter 1- The War At It's End

**Hello FanFictioner! :) Long time no see! **

**I apologize for being away for so long. I took Summer to its full potential and really had no time to post.**  
><strong>So...Let's see if I've gone rusty or not.<strong>

**This is my very first Halo Fic, and I have only played the games...which means I haven't read the books. :)**  
><strong>This FanFic is basically what I think or rather WISH happened after halo 3. Everything after Chapter one will be me winging it as far as guessing the Sangheili culture and home world. So if anything is SEVERELY wrong, please tell me. :D<strong>

**(And don't worry, I will continue my HTTYD stories as well, but I've been planning this for a LONG time and REALLY want to do this first. ...So sue me.)**

**I hope you like it, and look foreword to your reviews! ;) Please review.**

**OH! And also!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo's characters, I do not own Halo, and I am not associated with Bungie or 343 Studios.**  
><strong>I ONLY own my OCs!<strong>

**Good luck in the world of writing!**

**I bid thee farewell...DRAF out!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Return to Sangheilios"<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**"The War at it's End" **

It was over…

No matter how many times he ran that through his head, he still fought to believe it. The destruction of the Ark, the retreat of the Covenant...the Flood's containment.  
>After 28 years the battle was at its end.<p>

He could remember his time with the Covenant, as a shipmaster, then ultimately a Supreme Commander. But he was no longer proud of his past. His greatest failure had caused for the shame of the Arbiter to be passed down onto his shoulders. It was funny, to think such a name would have at one time withheld a meaning of power and honor.

In the days of his ancestors, the title 'Arbiter' had been the title of Kings. They led the Sangheili through the ages and embraced the very meaning of honor and unity. That was until the vile San Shayumm came to their planet and convinced them into slavery of the Covenant. For a long while the Arbiter served as the Prophets' _errand boy..._At least that was what Thel thought the humans called it.

400 years ago one Arbiter had stood up to the Prophets and their lies, only to have been cut down and forever branded by the Mark of Shame. His choice stained the role forever; the role of a soul's last chance to regain some honor before his demise. A sliver of honor amidst the greatest of shames.

Although the Covenant was now shattered and he no longer their Arbiter, Thel couldn't shake the deeds of his past. He was a murderer; with the lives of a billion humans stained red by his sword. If only he could have seen the signs of the Prophet's lies; discovered the true meaning of the rings before he was unleashed upon the Humans without mercy.

The weight of his burden made the battle's victory bittersweet. Why had the humans agreed to trust him? Did they not call him the Destroyer of Worlds in the past? Was he no longer their enemy, even after what he had done? His failure to return their Demon home made it all the worse.

Whatever the reason; the Hillside Memorial gave him the chance to lessen the burden. If he could not change his past; then maybe he could pay respects to the dead and hopefully ease the conflict in his mind.

Earth, was a land of waste and recuperating beauty. The roiling clouds of smoke and ash had dispersed yet the scars from the glassings still smoldered on the surface like cooling magma. Walls crumbled and parts of the city threatened to disintegrate into dust.

Thel 'Vadam stood on the beach near the land the humans called "Voi", located in East Africa.  
>His hands were clenched at his sides, and his amber eyes stared unblinking out onto the horizon.<p>

Not far away on a grassy hillside just above where he stood there was a Pelican Dropship's wing, imbedded into the earth after falling down from the sky.

The UNSC had found it that way, facing the ocean in such a beautiful place untouched by devastation. It inspired them to make it a memorial to all the fallen soldiers. Today was the official ceremony.

Sun setting in the distance, the clouds above were painted a soft array of pinks and purples. The air was warm and a light breeze blew in from the sea.

Suddenly, Thel heard a loud voice pierce the air and he flinched, holding himself from reaching to his side for a gun that was not there.  
>War had made him far to uneasy.<p>

Letting out a low snort he turned and stalked up the beach towards the single piece of debris. A crowd of humans had gathered; some of them survivors while others soldiers, come to pay respects to their fallen brethren.

When the single Sangheili male approached some looked up with saddened expressions, while others fought to keep a small look of anger to themselves  
>He dared not to stand too close, but off to the side. Even from there he could get a good look at the Memorial.<p>

The green metal of the ship's wing was perfectly intact, and on it's face were the words in white print.

"A Memorial Of Those Fallen In Defense Of Earth And Her Colonies. -March 3, 2553-"

Thel grimaced and lowered his gaze in a moment of silence, for both the humans and his own brothers that had perished.

_*A stand that shall never be forgotten.*_

Under the Memorial's words were pictures of the humans that had died in battle. With them hung medals, uniform caps, trinkets, and other items placed there by family and friends.  
>Sunflowers decorated the base in bright cups and vases.<p>

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke out and Thel looked up.

Beside the Ship's wing stood a line of human soldiers in partial battle uniform, holding rifles in their hands. Just before the Memorial stood Lord Hood.

Thel watched the man remove his uniform's cap and begin to speak.

"For us, the storm has passed...the war is over..."

He took a deep breath, "But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark, and did not return."

Thel could remember what it was like returning form the portal, being found by the rescue teams in the water surrounding the _Foreword Onto Dawn_. He remembered their faces when he claimed the Master Chie left behind. Some were angry with him, some too dismayed to be so.

He tried to focus on Lord Hood, who sighed."

"For their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice. And unshakable conviction that their fight..._our_ fight...was elsewhere."

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren. A memorial to heroes fallen...They ennobled all of us...and shall not be forgotten."

Going silent the man replaced his cap onto his head and held up a salute, nodding to the men holding the rifles.  
>The leader of them shouted, "Present arms!"<p>

A strange human ceremony, Thel watched as they fired three shots into the air; the ringing tone echoing through the mountains farther inland.

When the sound quieted and the crowd dispersed, Thel walked up to join Lord Hood.  
>As he approached the man nodded, "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine."<p>

Thel winced, but the human continued, "I can't forgive you...But...you have my thanks...for standing by him to the end."

The Arbiter went wide eyed as Lord Hood extended his hand.

_*By the rings...*_

He was right about them not forgiving him or his race just yet...but Lord Hood's reaction was more than reassuring.  
>Tentatively taking the small human hand he shook it and the human sighed.<p>

"It's hard to believe he's dead."

He was speaking of the Demon...Master Chief.

Thel grimaced and nodded, "Were it so easy."

For years the SPARTAN had evaded the Covenant and always managed to defeat them. He was like the Arbiter of the Sangheilis; nearly impossible to kill and with the heart of a warrior. Maybe that was why Thel related to him...

It was a shame Cheif did not make it through the portal; that he had failed to deliver the entire body of the Foreword Onto Dawn back to the humans.

Taking in a breath the Sangheili lifted his gaze. Up above them, the Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_ stalled in the sky waiting for the Arbiter's return. Looking up at it with a sigh, Thel gave Lord Hood one last glance and a nod. The man returned the gesture and moved to step away from the hillside.

Stalking in the opposite direction Thel made way for the nearby beach. The hot sand gave warmth to the bottom of his hooves and he stood there for a moment in silence. Then connecting with the giant ship above through the com links he snorted, "Send a transport down to pick me up R'tas...I am ready."

His friend's voice came through with a quiver of static, "I thank you for going to the memorial, Arbiter...I did not have the heart to stand in front of those humans..."

Thel nodded, "We are not forgiven of our past mistakes...but they thank us none the less."

There was no answer, and the sound of a ship's engine came to ear.  
>Looking up he came to see a Phantom approaching, preparing himself to board.<p>

It hovered up above him, and a gravity beam reached down to lift him into the cargo bay.

Inside there was no one to accompany him, just the feeling of the pilot's presence from the other side of the cockpit's doors. Standing near the side doors Thel became silent as the ship soared up towards the Shadow of Intent.

Arriving moments later, he made way to the commanding deck, nodding to the occasional passing Sangheili as he walked through the dimly lit halls.  
>Taking gravity lifts and elevator, he finally came to the command deck, and stepping through the sliding doors he entered a large dark room.<p>

The walls, like the rest of the ship's interior, were a dark metallic blue. The only light coming from small green orbs along the walls.

In the middle of the room was a hologram table, currently showing the picture of a lush green and blue planet. To the left was a platform, which held the Shipmaster's chair.

Thel's attention was however drawn to a white armored Sangheili standing before the hologram table. He was the only soul in the room at the moment; the crew probably sent to rest after the long battle.  
>The figure was R'tas; his arms folded across his chest and his green eyes examining the world before him. It was familiar to Thel; their home world <em>Sangheilios<em>.

Hearing his footsteps R'tas looked up and lowered his arms.  
>Speaking with a tone of suppressed sadness he sighed, "Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision."<p>

He gestured to the Hologram table where the picture of their planet flickered, "But I would like to see our own world...to know that it is safe."

Thel blinked. That was one of the first times R'tas addressed him by his actual name rather than Arbiter, but he did not let it falter him.  
>Memories of <em>Sangheilios<em> came to mind and he glanced at the hologram. Then, speaking strongly to reassure his friend, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you wish, Shipmaster."

But R'tas shook his head and chuckled, "Pardon me, Arbiter...but I request to resign from my duties as Shipmaster..."

Thel went wide eyed and his friend smiled behind two mandibles, "Before the Covenant stripped you of your ranking you were Supreme Commander. My place of ranking may not be as high...but their choice to shame you was unjustified."

The male nodded before stepping away, "I feel you deserve the position, after what you have done to help end this war."

This made Thel's eyes widen in surprise. R'tas was surrendering his position to him...

_*By the rings...*_

Turning his gaze to the Shipmaster's chair at the end of the room, his breath hitched and he fought to control it. Then standing straight he extended his chest with pride, before nodding to his friend, "Then fear not...For we shall make it so."

R'tas nodded with a smile, putting his fist against his chest, "By your words, Arbiter."

Thel stared at his 'throne' if you must call it that, stepping towards it and putting his hand over the arm rest. He ran his fingers over the long forgotten feel of the chairs cold steel and leather.

Seating himself into the comfort of the Shipmaster's chair, he took a deep breath and nodded to R'tas, who now stood at the Auto Pilot controls.

"Take us home."


	2. Chapter 2- The Planet Sangheilios

**Hello again! :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little ditty. And truthfully told I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Like I said, outside of what is told in the games I know nothing of Sangheilios and its people's traditions or customs. :) I have discovered however that places like Halo-wikia, and Halo-nation are an uneducated writer's best friend.  
>(Please review and tell me what you think; whether that be noticing a fault in the story or writing, or even to tell me you liked it. I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!) <strong>

**So, I bid thee a good time and hope you enjoy this next installment. There shall be more to come. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE BOTH THEL AND I HAPPY!**

**THel: "What is this review object you speak of? And why would it bring me the feeling of joy?"**

**"Its not an object its a person's opinion of...never mind..."**

**DRAF out!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Return to Sangheilios"<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**"The Planet Sangheilios"**

It was a peculiar thing; how the dimension of Slipstream functioned. On the outside of the rift the journey passed within moments, but to those inside, it seemed like days would go by...often weeks.

That was the case for Thel and the other Sangheilis on board the _Shadow of Intent_. Some grew restless with the anticipation of returning home, while others found ways to pass the time. Thel chose the latter.

Sitting on the floor of his quarters he meditated quietly, eyes closed but facing the window where nothing but blackness could be seen. That was what it was like during a jump; they seemed to be rocketing through a nothingness, as if the very meaning of existence was misplaced.

But Thel by this time of his life was used to it; his earlier years of Supreme Commander were filled with jumps like this.

He breathed deeply, his Arbiter's suit laid neatly beside him and wearing nothing but the thin gel jumpsuit that was underneath. His long legs were crossed in an odd fashion and his mandibles closed and opened slowly.

Their journey to Sangheilios was taking an estimated 20 days, their current day assumed to be the 19th.  
>Although that gave Thel the time to prepare for their arrival, but it also gave his mind a chance to waver. Often he found it focused on the distant tragedies of war, and he would converse to an hour of meditation to clear his mind. But the thoughts always returned.<p>

They were the images of dead humans or fallen comrades, and memories of his time as a Commander when he'd lay waste to an entire population with a glassing from his fleet of ships. The humans called him destroyer...which made their will to trust him all the more confusing...after all he did to them.

Suddenly, a quiet beeping sound filled the room and he opened his amber eyes, clicking his mandibles in confusion before snorting. Someone was at his door.

Standing from his seat on the floor he strode across the room and punched the lock deactivation on his door's control panel. Whoever had the nerve to approach him at this moment better have had a good explanation.

There was a hiss, then the doors slid open to reveal a white armor clad Elite. It was R'tas.  
>The white warrior stood patiently in the dim hallway, looking up to acknowledge his shipmaster with a nod, "Arbiter.'<p>

Thel relaxed his shoulders at the sight of him and chuckled, "Friend. What reasons have you come to interrupt my meditation?"

R'tas blinked, then bowed his head and worked his two mandibles furiously, "I apologize-"

"No. It is quite alright...I was almost finished."

If it had been a stranger he would have been a little more than annoyed. But R'tas was different; if he needed to tell him something then it must be important.

The male tilted his head and snorted, "We are nearing the end of our destination, Arbiter. We will need you on deck to command the ship."

Thel blinked, breath hitching at the thought of finally reaching his home.  
>Shaking out of his stupor he nodded, "I will join you in a moment."<p>

He stepped back into his room and let the door slide shut between him and R'tas, allowing him to don his armor and retrieve his energy sword hilt from a metal container near his sleeping mat.

Attaching it to his magnetic utility clip, he went back to the door and opened it to find R'tas again waiting patiently against the wall.

He snorted softly and led the way down the corridor towards the ship's deck. R'tas flanked him, and for a few long moments all was silent but the quiet thumping of their hooves on the floor.

It was not uncomfortable however; back in the days of the Covenant Thel could go hours without speaking to someone outside an professional order.

But soon, R'tas chuckled and began to speak, "What do you think it will be like?"

Thel turned to him with a tilt of his helm and the male continued, "Our home...do you think it will be any different than when we left?"

_*Different? I have not taken that it into thought...after all it has been many years...*_

He thought to himself for a moment, then shrugged stiffly, "I am not the one to ask, R'tas. Last I saw of our planet was 3 decades ago; I am sure both you and a multitude of others on this ship remained far longer before joining the war."

His friend was quiet, and they took a turn down a long pathway leading past two large windows. Five inches of glass separated them from the dark world outside.

Slowing near one of the windows R'tas sighed sadly, "I was recruited into the Covenant when I was but an adolescent, Arbiter..._you_ were on our planet much longer than I was ever granted."

They both went silent, and Thel grimaced before coming to a stop and turning to his comrade. The male was gazing out into space, green eyes dim with sadness.

_*The Covenant denied many of us a proper life...I should have considered that of my friend.*_

Although the Sangheili race saw honor in battle, Thel wished that it was not such a firm way of life.  
>He realized with a widening of eyes that if anyone caught him thinking such things, he could be hanged.<p>

Shuddering at the thought, he attempted to change the subject. Turning to R'tas he sighed, "Do you have family back on Sangheilios?"

He himself belonged to the state of 'Vadam...although after his disgrace in the Covenant he was technically disowned...

Again he grimaced at his thoughts, but R'tas thankfully drew him from it with a deep chuckle.

"Yes... although only two direct members remain in my family.

R'tas belonged to the state of 'Vadum; both keeps very honored and in high standings.  
>The male seemed to brighten at mentioning his family and a grin appeared on his face as much as his two mandibles would allow, "You will have to meet them Arbiter..."<p>

Thel nodded, smiling himself at his friend's will to remain strong, "If it would please you, then yes."

R'tas snorted and again walked ahead, "You need to stop speaking in that tone, Arbiter. You are no longer in shame, and as a Shipmaster's command_ I_ do as _you_ please."

He blinked, about to speak, but a sudden lurch from their ship made him gasp and stumble to the wall, where he pushed his palms into the window to stabilize himself. R'tas did the same, his mandibles spread in a wide grin despite what should have been terrifying for others.

Taking deep gasps of air, Thel felt as though his organs were threatening to rush up his throat. The rumbling continued like constant thunder.  
>Then from the edge of his view a flash of green caught his eyes and he looked up.<p>

Outside the window was a huge ring of flashing green light, encircled around the _Shadow of Intent_. It rippled and shimmered brightly, then began shifting to the left. In its wake came forth the stars of space; normal space.

This was but the end of their journey. They had reached the end of Slipstream.

Thel began to grin, watching the green gateway move out of view behind the ship as if a curtain has been raised. At the edge of the window, the wonderful sight of an approaching planet came to view.

The rumbling came to a stop and R'tas let out a bellowing laugh, "We have arrived!"

The _Shadow of Intent's_ engines slowed and the ship moved foreword with normal speed; which for a moment felt like the pace of an Earth slug compared to the jump they had just endured for 19 days.

Regaining his balance Thel stood straight and watched as the planet came to full sight.

It was much larger than Earth; covered mostly with what looked like five large continents of lush green forest dotted with the occasional desert. Around that deep blue oceans spread farther than all of Earth's bodies of water.

Although the world seemed bright, Thel knew it would be in the middle of the night once they entered atmosphere.

In amazement he breathed, the sheer beauty of his long forgotten home making him pause to take in every detail of their arrival. Beside him R'tas was grinning, but the white male soon turned and nudged his shoulder, "Need I remind you are the Shipmaster?"

Thel blinked, then snorted in realizing his current role, "You need say nothing more."

Turning on his hooves he took off down the passageway with long strides, almost colliding with an Elite Minor gawking at the planet through the glass.  
>Growling in annoyance he heard R'tas join him, and soon they were standing before the doors of the ship's command deck.<p>

Thel entered the sliding doors and found himself standing before a crew of Sangheilis, busy with the control of the _Shadow of Intent_.  
>Looking up one bellowed and bowed his head in respect to their Arbiter, "Shipmaster on deck!"<p>

The others in the room looked up and too left their controls to bow their heads. Thel responded with the tilt of his head and a suppressed pant, "Connect communications with Sangheilios; request access into the atmosphere and-"

But he was cut off by a loud whirring of the ship's instruments, before one of his charge in a red suit of armor nodded, "We are being contacted as we speak."

_*A hasty connection...I pray there is nothing wrong.*_

Riddled with worry Thel moved to his seat and lowered himself into it, nodding, "Let them through."

There was a quick sequence of chirps, then a rush of static filled the room. Moments later a deep voice sounded and the com channel cleared.

"Hailing Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_; what is it you seek?"

Speaking with an air of authority Thel nodded, gazing across the room at nothing in particular.

"This is Shipmaster Thel 'Vadam requesting access into the atmosphere."

For a moment there was strange silence, and Thel glanced behind him to R'tas, who shrugged and crossed his arms.  
>Then, static again filled the room and the voice spoke, "You have clearance onto Sanghelios. Bring your ship to the unloading docks in the city of Vadimri."<p>

Vadimri...that was the capitol of Sangheilios.

To this Thel smiled. Vadimri was the home of the states of 'Vadam and 'Vadum.

_*My home lays within my grasp...after all these years...*_

30 years ago, before he had joined the Covenant, Thel had been the Kiadon of his keep; the leader of the household.  
>Even though after his shaming, and he was disowned from his family name, he yearned to see his family again.<p>

Previous wars with the Covenant had denied him a father, while his mother had died during his birth. All he had were distant relatives, but that was enough.  
><em><br>*When all is settled...I will visit them.*_

Breaking from his deep thought, Thel looked up and found the crew of his ship gazing intently at him, awaiting orders.  
>He snorted and clicked his mandibles before shifting in his seat with a nod, "Bring the ship to the city of Vadimri, then prepare the transports."<p>

His charge obeyed, and soon the _Shadow of Intent_ was coming to the atmosphere of Sangheilios.

R'tas spoke loudly for them all to hear, "We arrive home brothers! To Sangheilios!"

Roars of happiness answered him.

With a heavy rumble the _Shadow of Intent_ began to shake as it entered the pulling effect of gravity in the planet's atmosphere.  
>To work against it's effects, the lower thrust engines ignited and the violent vibrations gradually subsided.<p>

Gripping his seat, Thel felt the ship readjust and noticed the differences of physiques in the room. The synthetic gravity cores were switched off and true gravity took its hold on them.  
>Slowly they descended from the sky and through the clouds before coming into view of a large mountain range.<p>

Flying over it the _Shadow of Intent_ found a city; the city of Vadimri.  
>Their journey was finally over.<p>

* * *

><p>Positioning the Shadow of Intent over the capitol Vadimri, Thel's crew found the unloading docks, where they were to ride down on transport Phantoms to land.<br>The air became frigid with life.

Moving to one of the _Shadow of Intent_'s hangers, Thel was accompanied by R'tas as a Phantom was prepared for their transport.

He waited patiently, until an Elite minor approached them and bowed his head, "Your ship is ready to land sir."

To this news Thel nodded, and the younger male led them towards an awaiting Phantom. Inside was a small group of soldiers granted first flight down to the surface.

As the transport lowered out of the Assault Carrier the younger blue armored males began to talk excitedly. Some spoke of families, while others mentioned their longing for a proper bed and fresh food.

But Thel listened to them halfheartedly. His thoughts hung over the worry of their return like a prey animal awaiting the attack of a predator. It was his responsibility to inform their race of the Covenant's betrayal and the great Schism; if they didn't already know. Hopefully that was the case, yet part of him knew it would never be that easy. He also knew many would choose to continue following the Covenant's ways.

_*Even after death those wretched Prophets shall effect my peoples' sights.*_

Gripping the handlebar on the wall of the Phantom's hull, Thel breathed inwards and closed his eyes when his lungs were filled with the long forgotten scent of his home planet's air. Seeping in through the cracks of the side bay doors it was sweet; much like Earth's forests.

Suddenly, a Minor approached from the head of the ship and nodded, "We shall be arriving within moments."

R'tas chuckled from his spot by the gravity hub, "Not soon enough my brother."

To this Thel responded with a chuckle, but the Phantom made a sudden swoop upwards, and he readjusted his stance before hearing the pilot's cockpit open and the hover engines ignite.

For a moment all was silent, until a sharp hiss was heard from the sides of the ship and the bay doors cracked open. Sunlight flooded in to temporarily blind the passengers, before the Phantom's doors lowered and full view of their surroundings were revealed.

To the off side of the ship, blue ocean waters spread out as far as the eye could see; the sun above casting sparkling flashes over its surface. The blue sky on the horizon nearly blended with the waters, giving it an odd endless feel.

Blinking in the light of day Thel was entranced by this feeling of free eternity. It wasn't long however before a happy roar caught his attention, and he was forced to turn on his hooves. In the quick change of glances Thel found himself staring at the mainland and the city built there.

Surrounding it on three sides was an expanse of rain forest, cut off by large mountain ranges. On the fourth side of course was the white sandy beaches and vast oceans.

Vadimri itself was large; with great metallic blue towers creating the heart of the city, while expanding outwards its buildings lessened in architectural grandeur. Tall metal towers changed to masses of stone villages carved into the face of a ridge or rocky terrain amidst the occasional field or meadow. This was where the great family estates were located.

While some of the metrolpolis seemed almost out of place, thanks to their most 'generous' of Covenant, the older more sacred settlements stood as testimonies to the centuries past. Some of the buildings were from the times of their ancestors; most dating back to the feud between Sangheili and San Shyumm.

Looking over the city Thel lifted his head with pride at the beauty of his world. The lush green landscapes and scenes of distant battleships and cruisers in the sky above gave a serene yet formidable feel to the city.

"I remember only a fraction of this city, Arbiter. It has changed greatly from when I last saw it."

Drawn from his thoughts Thel looked away from the city and found R'tas standing by his side. The other male's mandibles were spread in a wide grin.

His own mandibles slowly flaying outwards Thel chuckled, before the ship made a dramatic shift and they lowered towards solid ground. Voices began to rise in soft murmurs of excitement.

Up ahead past the beach, a large military installation awaited their arrival. Partially made from stone and metal, towers rose up from one half of the facility, while other buildings served as warehouses, hangars, and supply bunkers.  
>Aircraft of all sizes flew in and out at a steady pace while the small figures of soldiers roamed about on duty and in formation.<p>

As the Phantom slowly descended to the waiting landing yard below, Thel felt the excitement of the room heighten.  
>One male, a red Major, moved towards the edge of the Phantom's side panels and gazed out at the soldiers below; whom now gazed towards the dropship with curiosity at the return of the Shadow of Intent's crew.<p>

Finally, the ship coming close enough to the ground that they could unload, some of the younger minors strode foreword and leapt out the side of the Phantom.

R'tas followed them with a bellow of laughter, "Sangheilios awaits us brothers!"

_*Sangheilios...and the people who may or may not agree to our new vision of life.*_

Thel did not move for the ship's panel so easily. Instead he remained frozen; gazing ahead as happy shouts and roars began to sound from the gathering crowd below.

Beside him the red Major awaited his chance to jump into the light of day. As his comrades passed by his golden eyes lifted, and rested on the nearby Arbiter.  
>The young Sangheili tilted his head and nodded to his Shipmaster, "Is something wrong?"<p>

His voice brought the Thel out of his thoughts; making him look up and sigh at the single remaining soldier. He recognized the Major from some of the battles on earth. Rather, this male had been R'tas' second in command...

Shaking his head Thel sighed, "I am unsure of the future..."

The Major nodded, "The fate of our brethren and in which side they chose to believe. The Covenant, or our Arbiter."

Thel's head nodded slightly, then he let out a low growl of frustration and pointed to the world outside their ship, "You have greater duties than to share in my worries, Major. Go...see our Sangheilios."

The Sangheili clicked his mandibles, then following orders he stepped foreword and swiftly leapt down from the Phantom's turret platform.

Left alone the Arbiter clenched his fists and took one last glance at the Base in front of him.

_*I fret like a newborn...it must stop now.*_

He told himself this but didn't quite believe it.

Stepping to the exit of the Phantom he stood out on the platform and squinted in the sudden burst of direct sunlight. Sangheilios' sun was far stronger than Earths.  
>Bending down Thel leapt away from the ship and landed on a smooth metallic surface, then looked up and took in a deep breath.<p>

He now stood on an elevated landing platform. R'tas was not far away; a smile on his mandibles as he turned and chuckled, "I had forgotten how much I missed this place..."

The occasional laugh or roar of happiness from their soldiers made Thel smile and step closer to his friend, "Time apart makes the heart yearn..."

"You heard that from a human didn't you."

"Quite."

Both males laughed softly, but their conversation was interrupted by a nearby Minor's snort, "Shipmaster...High Councilors are approaching."

_*High Councilors?*_

The leaders of Vadimri; much like the Councilors of the Covenant...yet they were not held underneath the hand of the Prophets.  
>Speaking for the people they made decisions that benefited the city...and occasionally decided the fate of shamed Covenant warriors...<p>

_*These are not the same councilors Thel; remember that."_

In pain he looked down the short stairs leading off of the landing platform and saw a procession leading out of the main building. There were 11 figures...but not all were councilors. He could tell that much even from their distance.

R'tas tilted his head, "Honor Guards. I pray there is nothing wrong..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long. :) Was a little busy.<strong>

**Review. Review. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Honor and Family

**Hello everyone, I'm here finally again! :) Sorry for going absent, but as most times life called for my presence. lol**

** I want to announce that my name "Dragon Rider and Friends" has been changed. I transferred it to match my title of other internet-worldly sites; "WhenBooksFly101". If you see this name, hi its me! Lol**

**On a side note, I appreciate the previous reviews and those who followed this story. It pleases me to know you guys want to keep an eye on it. (Despite the lack of chapters.)**

**Working on this story's plot I've come to decide that I have a lot planned. (At least I think)  
>There will be a hidden OC submitted by a dear friend of mine; whom shall make multiple appearances in the chapters to come. I may or may not be planning to work on his backstory once finished with what I have set here.<strong>

**Anyways. I hope you continue to enjoy these new updates, and I look foreword to anything you have to say for it. Review whether you liked it, hated it, want to give some writing pointers, or want to point out something that I missed in the Halo world. (As I said, my knowledge of this amazing universe it limited.)**

**Thanks everyone! I bid thee good luck in the wild world of Writing, and have fun!**

**BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Return to Sangheilios"<br>CHAPTER 3  
>"Honor and Family"<strong>

Stepping down the short stairway leading to ground level, Thel kept his eyes on the group of councilors ahead and clicked his mandibles. Would they listen to what he had to say? After his name was tainted by the Mark of Shame?

Flanked by his friend R'tas the Arbiter's hooves finally came to the light dirt that made the landing yard of the Military Base. His men kept nearby, but remained quiet and watched their commanders.

R'tas murmured, "I did not expect for the High Councilors to wait for us here...I assumed they would request our presence in a meeting rather than go out of their way."

They came to a stop at the base of the landing platform and watched as the second larger group approached. Thel grit his mandibles, "I can only think that during the happening of the great Schism, the Covenant blocked all communication with our world. I imagine they are concerned."

"Concerned enough to bring Honor Guards as their protectors?"

Thel gave his friend a sideways glance before fixing his eyes on the task at hand. The group was close now; near enough he could easily study each figure.

Five of them, unlike the Councilors on High Charity, wore grey and purple robes that fluttered about in the tiniest of breezes. On their heads were the flared helms that signified their station; also grey and purple.

The other five, were the Honor Guards. They walked silently on either side of their charge with massive spears in hand. Their armor, was a deep crimson red accented with ridges of glowing orange plates that stuck out from their elbows and shoulders. Similar to this were the blades of their weapons.

Thel watched as each kept in perfect pace to the Councilor closest to them. All showed great silent discipline that made him admire their commander.  
>Whom, at first glance, he assumed to be bringing up the rear.<p>

The commander of the Guard, The Honor Guard Ultra, walked with confident long strides at the back of the procession. This warrior, was unlike the others entirely.

Instead of the deep red he wore a set of silver armor, which Thel noticed was particularly polished and shined until one could see his own reflection upon the metal.  
>What was odd was that his helm was as simple as R'tas', and his armor did not possess the large glowing ridges that extended from his limbs; similar to that of the other guards. Instead these were replaced with small orange globes imbedded into the surface of his thigh and chest plates.<p>

Tied around his waist in a neat manner was a long section of bright red fabric that hung between his legs well below the knees. It was an odd accessory; one Thel had not yet seen in a warriors 'uniform'.

Squinting his amber eyes the Arbiter let his gaze linger on the odd Ultra.  
>It's weapon was a clean and simple staff...with no blades or blunt shapes to use for battle.<p>

This Sangheili was certainly strange, and it seemed R'tas had noticed the difference as well.

The white armored male shifted on his hooves and leaned close to the Arbiter, murmuring between his mandibles, "She's quite the sight...one of the first I've seen in the ranks."

Thel nodded back, but something his friend said made him go wide eyed and falter.

_*She?*_

Turning to R'tas he blinked and the other male let out a quiet chuckle, "You have been in war far too long my friend. Obviously one of those hits to your head took some of your eyesight."

To this Thel clicked his mandibles and frowned, then flashed his eyes back to the Ultra. By the rings he saw it now...a subtle difference there for all to see if they took the time to acknowledge it.

The Ultra walked with fair grace; small head resting on a long neck and strong shoulders. Its arms and legs were slender yet not without muscle, and its height was slightly shorter than most males.  
>Similar to that of the human race, but not as profound, the warrior's figure possessed curves. Feminine curves.<br>With eyes like blue ice, -A rare thing to be seen in Sangheili- and deep brown skin, _she_ was a rather beautiful sight.

Huffing to himself Thel diverted his gaze to the leading Councilor. He had just mistaken a fine female Sangheili for a male...  
>However if it were any defense to him he hadn't seen a female of his kind in years. As it was with the majority of his men.<p>

Of course, there had been female servants on High Charity. But they were only ever seen by those higher in rank; such as the Prophets.

By Covenant tradition, a female was forbidden passage into ranks of battle. The prophets saw them as mere tools, and sadly, some on Sangheilios weren't much different.  
>The females of their race cooked, cleaned, and bore children to their warriors. They were deemed unfit for battle...until now it seemed.<p>

Suddenly, a rugged nudge to the arm brought the Arbiter from his thoughts, and he focused on the now halted group standing before him. Sucking in a breath he took a step foreword, "Greetings Councilors of Vadimri. I am-"

One of the younger purple robed males seethed, voice stiff, "We know very well who you are, _Arbiter."_

The interruption made Thel blink and go silent, while R'tas tensed and crossed his arms; green eyes smoldering with hidden hate.

One of the elder Councilors let out a sigh, "We heard from the Covenant that a Heretic was shamed, but we were not aware that the Prophets assigned unto him the role of Arbiter. Nor did we think he would dare to return to his home world."

Their words were as if they spoke of a separate being; as if the man underneath the Arbiter's armor was nonexistent. Thel's chest ached with the burn of his hidden Mark of Shame. To these Sangheilis he was a Heretic brandishing a shiny set of armor.

Thel also realized that these males acted as if they knew of nothing that happened after the events of his trail. So it was true...the Covenant cut off all communications with Sangheilios; long before the event of the Great Schism.

_*Wretched Prophets.*  
><em>

Suddenly R'tas spoke up; his voice tinged with such a growl that the Honor Guards shifted into defensive stance.

"Thel 'Vadam is no Heretic."

His deep words resonated through the air and made the Councilors tense. The leader huffed, then stepped foreword towards the male with two mandibles.  
>While passing he gave Thel an uneasy glance, then looked up, "What is your name, warrior?"<p>

R'tas uncrossed his arms and stared into the eyes of the Councilor, voice low so that it was difficult for Thel to hear.

"R'tas 'Vadum; former Shipmaster of the _Shadow of Intent_."

The Councilor tilted his head, "Former?"

He clicked his mandibles furiously and the Arbiter smirked despite himself. R'tas was about to reply, when a sharp clatter sounded and a gasp followed.

All eyes turned to the sound, and Thel was surprised to find it was the Honor Guard Ultra.

Sidestepping away from the female the Councilors murmured in quiet tones. She stood straight and tall; unmoving as her blue eyes fixed onto an unknown object ahead. Her hands curled into fists at her side and Thel noticed that her staff had been dropped. He almost didn't hear her nearly silent mutter.

_*She's scolding herself.*_

Why had she reacted in that way? Was it something they said?

Thinking the same thing one of the councilors stepped foreword, raising a hand in the direction of the female, "Is there something you would like to share with us?"

The Honor Guard remained silent and continued to stare ahead. This made the Council leader hiss, "Speak up female! I have no time for this!"  
>At his outburst Thel sucked in a breath and growled slightly. But R'tas beat him to a reaction.<p>

His friend stepped foreword and sent a scowl to the older male's backside then let his gaze fall on the female before them. She was fidgeting and squirming now; blue eyes flashing over R'tas before falling to the floor.

_*What could have happened to make her react in this way to R'tas?*_

The white armored male nodded calmly, "Sister, what is it? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Again there was silence, but this time the female looked up at him and sucked in a heavy breath. Thel watched her fists open and close; tilting his own head when she did something most unexpected.

Rising up like a thrumming motor the female let a quiet purr escape her chest. The sound was hardly something you would direct to a higher officer, let alone a stranger in public. It was enough to make all of the Council members tense, and the other Honor Guards cast confused glances to their commander.

R'tas cleared his throat and worked his two mandibles, "I hope you plan to explain yourself."

She smiled, then nodded as the tension left her body. For the first time Thel heard her speak.  
>The sound was like a creek in the fall; rippling over the earth.<p>

"You may not recognize me, R'tas. It has been far too many years...But I recognize your face now...past the scars..."

She grimaced deeply at the sight of his torn mandibles, then stood straight and faced him, "My name is Rethea 'Vadum... if that holds any significance to your memory."

_*'Vadum?*_

This female shared Surnames with R'tas and claimed she had some sort of importance to him. Was she his mate? R'tas had never mentioned a mate.

Amber eyes wide Thel glanced from the female to his friend, noticing an odd look come over the Sangheili's face.  
>Slowly that look grew into a half smile, then a burst of laughter escaped him and he grinned, "Rethea! Is that you?"<p>

He leapt foreword and took the female in his arms; holding her close and earning an equally joyous laugh from her as well. Everyone surrounding them murmured in confusion and cast blank glances to the others, Thel just stared.

The two stood there a moment in silence; R'tas's hand moving gently over the females shoulder. His voice eventually rose but so low that only Thel could hear.

"You would not believe the times I thought I would never see you again, sister."

Pulling away his mandibles were splayed in a wide smile, and for a moment he just looked the female over. She shared his look of joy, but their silence was interrupted when the leading councillor snorted, "I look foreword to an explanation for this...moment...R'tas."

He stood before them with a rather tight expression, and R'tas looked up with a huff.

Forcing a tight smile onto his face he nodded, "Apologies Councilors..." Then casting a gesture to Rethea he smiled, "Rethea 'Vadum is my sister."

Now it all made sense.

Thel straightened his stance and watched as the Councilors murmured amongst themselves, and the Honor Guards suppressed small chuckles at the news for their commander.

Then, a young Councilor nodded,"Putting the reunion aside, R'tas, we still await your explanation for returning to Sanghelios under no such notice."

This time, Thel did not remain silent. He looked up at them for a moment of thought to gather his words, then sighed. Now would not be the best time to tell them of the Covenant...in the open like this would bring far too many risks.

He finally spoke, before they could demand an answer from his friend.

"The war with the humans was victorious, but in the battle we made...great enemies. It was in our best interest to verify that Sangheilios was safe."

In a sense of words what he said was not a lie. They were victorious in the war, but rather than defeating the humans they had fought beside.

Unaware of the underlying meaning, the Councilors smiled brightly at the news. Until the mention of the enemy.

To this the eldest tilted his head, "And whom may I ask, Arbiter, is the enemy? Surely if we can cut down a race such as the humans than this new 'threat' would not present a challenge."

Foolish...all of them.

Thel shook his head suppressed a growl, "Unfortunately the time for explanations is not now. I would hate to rise a panic should anyone hear of what we have to say."

This caused a great deal of confusion amongst them, and he added, "I urge that we hold a meeting of council this evening; once my men and I are settled. R'tas and I shall tell you of everything then."

He glanced to said friend and received a small approving nod, before turning to see the Councilors repeat the gesture. The eldest seemed stiff...concerned for the reason why this male was holding valuable information.

But nevertheless, he nodded, "Very well then, Arbiter...The meeting shall be held after evening has fallen; I will send a messenger with the location and precise time."

R'tas chuckled heavily, and without a word the Councilors turned to leave. For a moment the Honor Guards remained behind.

They stood in silence, before a large male in the front spoke from behind his helm, "Commander..."

Thel followed their gazes to R'tas's sister, whom tensed and sucked in a breath and glanced to her brother. She nodded to her men, "I shall join you in a moment."

The lead guard shook his head, "Apologies for refusing orders...but we request that you remain here with your brother. We can tend to the Councilors."

Their loyalty and devotion to their commander was impressive, and to this Rethea blinked.

After a moment she stared back at them, then caught a smile on her mandibles. The female nodded, "Thank you..."

Her men merely nodded, then turned and stalked after the Councilors. Distance grew between the two groups, and R'tas chuckled, "I did not expect to find you like this sister...Honor Guard Ultra?..."

The female smirked and looked back at him before shrugging. Her blue eyes gleamed with pride.

"Seems your sister has proven capable of things more than child bearing and tending to the household."

She growled slightly, "However the task of convincing the males I could handle such a role was much harder than I first anticipated...but with effort and training I managed to claim it."

Thel couldn't help but chuckle when his friend nodded.

"I almost could not believe it was you standing before me. Last I saw you, you only stood up to my middle."

Rethea nodded, "I was young and rather frail; a time I do not miss."

She laughed; a full sound much smoother than the roaring chortles of some males.

Eventually going silent once again, Rethea turned to face Thel. Staring at him in thought she tilted her head. He shifted in anticipation of her words.

The female nodded, "I did not expect to see an Arbiter walking down beside my brother..."

He blinked when she gave him the slightest bow of her helm, "It is an honor to meet someone of such a role...despite what the others think."

*_An honor? Surely this female is jesting...*_

He clicked his mandible and she sighed, "I heard what you were accused of...truth to be said I did not agree with your charges to say the least..."

Astonished, Thel glanced to R'tas, who seemed to be just as confused as he was.

Clearing his throat Thel managed to click his mandibles and mutter, "You are one of few to have ever claimed that..."

Rethea gazed at him with sincerity in her eyes, "And more should. What you did to protect your fleet from the parasite was hardly worthy of what the Prophets charged you."

She didn't look down upon him with disgust, nor were her words dripping with the all familiar tone of hidden hatred he had heard so many adress him with. While some believed he was responsible for the destruction of the first Halo, this female did not.

Everything going quiet, Rethea took her eyes away from the Arbiter and turned to her brother. Her mandibles lifted in a smile, "Mother will be so happy to see you, R'tas. She feared the worst when we lost communications with the Covenant."

The topic was dropped for now...but Thel fully planned on questioning his friend later. Instead he listened to them speak.

R'tas reached up to rub the back of his helm as he nodded, "I can imagine how she felt." Straightening he nodded, "Very well then...we shall return home."

Thel stood by in silence. They were preparing to leave for the Vadum estate...and he had yet to decide how he wa going to spend his last free hours before the meeting that night. He had a feeling it was going to be a very busy, and very stressing evening.

One option was that he could go to his old home of the Vadam estate. What waited for him there was uncertian. If anyone was even still there he doubted it would be an easy reunion. He was formerly the Kiadon of the keep, and in his shaming he had in turn brought his entire line shame. Thel doubted it had been a situation taken lightly.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Arbiter."

This drew his gaze upwards, and he found deep blue eyes staring back at him. Rethea stood there; her mandibles in a confident smile.

"Do you have anything planned for this afternoon, Arbiter? Is there anywhere you were going?"

Shaking his head he shrugged, "I was considering making a visit to my estate...to see how my family there are faring."

When he had left there were uncles, neices, nephews, and relatives distanced beyond that. He had no mate, nor a wife due to his status of "swordsman"; rendering him banned from marriage.

He did not have much left as far as direct family members, but he wanted to see them...to know that they were safe.

But, gazing over at R'tas's sister, he saw her expression darken into that of sadness and guilt. Mandibles twitching she glanced to her brother.

For a moment Thel was concerned and confused, but eventually the grimm look on the female's face dissapeared and she shook her head. Something still altered her voice however.

"Before you leave, would you want to axcompany us to Vadum? A warm meal awaits our arrival; made by some of our best cooks."

At the mentioning of fresh food Thel worked his mandibles to resist the onslaught of saliva threatening to gather. It had been years since he had a proper Sanghelian meal; it was nothing like the stale supply food on board the ships.

The part of him dreading his return home begged him to accept the offer, and without much thought he nodded with the slightest of chuckles, "If you would not mind my coming along."

R'tas laughed and stepped foreword to gently slap his hand over his friend's back, "Not at all!"

Turning the white armored male smiled, and Rethea nodded before spinning on her hooves, "Then come this way! I expect to ask questions and receive answers while traveling inland."

Her brother rolled his eyes and followed; speaking low to Thel, "Let us pray she does not damage our hearing before we arrive."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) I need to know how i am doing with this story! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion Long Delayed

**Once again, I come to you with words of my mind; originating from my deepest most treasured thoughts and fantasies... I-**

_Rtas: "Put a plasma in it; I've very nearly had enough of your 'Fantasies'." _

**Your just upset cause you know what i'm planning. Go ahead and keep fretting dude I'm preparing for chaos whether you like it ir not.**

** ANYWAYS! I want to thank you all for viewing and reviewing. I appreciate any critisism and/or praise for "Return to Sangheilios", and would like to thank the below members for dropping in and leaving a few words. **

_** Trusne's review for "Return to Sangheilios" - Chapter 3:**_

"Pretty cool, can't wait to see the next chapter. I wonder how these councilors will react to the whole truth of what has transpired away from Sanghelios.  
>Oh, and about female Sangheili, from what I could gather from Halopedia, they apparently hold a lot of political power on Sanghelios."<p>

_** ~ Answer: "I certianly have some ideas for the Coucilors as far as reactions go. :3 You can probably imagine what a room full of angry Sangheilis looks like...**_

_** I have read around as well, and from what I've heard some females are trained for combat as a precautionary defense should the planet ever be attacked. (Seeing as the majority of the male populace was participating in the war.) Then I had read that while they can have high political standings, females are generally forbidden from acheiving any 'actual' military role. **_

**_ At least that is what I've read. :) Thank you for your words Trusne!"_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mortgaged Free-men's review for "Return to Sangheilios" - Chapter 3:<strong>_

"This interpretation of the immediate events after Halo 3 is pleasantly accurate. I am literally itching to see the next chapter uploaded (I'll be patient though, no rush). Anyways, in my opinion you're on the right track in making the story a good mix of action and romance with halo themed characters.

Keep going with this story!"

**_~ Answer: "Thank you as well for the encouraging words Free-men! :) I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far and hope you enjoy the updates to come; which I will be pumping out every few days as long as life circumstances don't put me MIA._**

**I_ was hoping my approach with the Action/Romance mix would turn out to be more of a focus on the chaos and plot of the Civil War, with a little bit of romance sprinkled in between for sweetening things up._**

**_(It would make the overall plot a little more rounded. _****_And for those that aren't looking for JUST a love story; a little more enjoyable. But it still gives me my pairing. lol)_****_"_**

**So, on with the show! Good luck in the wild world of writing!**

**BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Return to Sangheilios"<strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Reunion Long Delayed"**

"How did it happen?..."

Rethea's voice broke the silence as their transport Phantom flew over the heart of Vadimri; causing Thel to look up from the floor.

The female stood leaning against the ship wall with arms crossed and mandibles clenched. Her voice was heavy as she tried to keep herself from staring at the short stubs where her brother's right mandibles should have been.

Rtas lifted his green eyes to see what she was speaking of and stiffened, which Thel grimaced and leaned back into the wall. He had heard the story...when Rtas and his squad of Special Operations soldiers were sent on the _Infinnete Succor _mission. The details were quite disconcerting.

From what he remembered, Rtas' ship had been boarded by the Parasite; one of it's first few appearances to the Covenant. Him and his squad had tried their best to complete their mission and escape...but the commander was the only one to make it out alive. After all being infected, Rtas was forced to send his men into the nearby sun with the 'rest' of the infected.

Rtas interrupted Thel's thoughts with a low growl, "Assuming you have heard of the 'Flood'...I was on a Spec Ops mission with my men when our ship was attacked."

Rethea's mandibles clicked in agitation at the mention of the Flood, but she leaned foreword to more intently listen to her brother.

With a low sigh he gestured with a wave of his hand to his face, "I was lucky enough to escape with my life in tact, but not without a price."

R'tas had always cared deeply for his soldiers' safety. In his explanation of his wounds he made sure to never mention the deaths of his men, and he certainly didn't mention that the one to inflict the wounds upon him was his closest comrade "Kusovai"; whom had been infected by the Flood.  
>At that point of time Thel was still a Supreme Commander, and upon his soldier's debriefing he could hardly believe the male was still alive.<p>

But Rethea shook her head, and Thel again looked to her. He could see the regret in her blue eyes; how the anger mixed with distress and caused them to 'darken', so to speak.

The female muttered as the Phantom made a sharp left then began to descend, "I wish I had been fighting by your side Rtas."

There was nothing more said between them, until the ship's comm speakers crackled and the pilot's voice came through, "We have arrived at the Vadum estate."

Stepping away from the wall Rtas nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the others. At his feet in the middle of the ship's floor was the large circular gravity well used for the unloading of passengers.

"Well then...are you two ready?"

Thel moved foreword as did Rethea, and the two watched the white armored male as he stepped foreword and entered the gravity lift. He dropped down out of the belly of the ship abruptly, then the lift's effects took hold and he slowed before his hooves finally touched ground.

There was a moment of silence, and Thel was about to step foreword himself, but a voice interrupted him, "The war must have been hell..."  
>Turning he found Rethea looking up at him. Her mandibles clicked every now and then, and she crossed her arms, "I've never seen that look in my brother's eyes before..."<p>

Tilting his head the Arbiter blinked down at her, then sighed and nodded, "We have been through many trials. The tragedies throughout all these years have clung to many of us."

The female growled angrily and scoffed, "Somehow it is hard to believe such things were worth it. Whenever the Prophets contacted us they spoke as if it was all an...acquirement...of the Great Journey. Some Journey, if we are to tread through the blood of our brothers to achieve it."

Thel could only go blank and stare at Rethea with awe in his amber eyes. Was he truly hearing these words?  
>Although quiet, he could sense the distaste in her tone. She had spoken like a Heretic...like a separatist.<p>

Looking away he nodded; voice low, "Some Journey indeed."

Stepping into the gravity well Thel felt the air turn warm and it's scent smell sharp from the plasma influenced device. He dropped momentarily, then slowed and the next moment he found his hooves resting in tall green grass. A breeze flowing overhead smelled of flowers and the distant ocean, and water could be heard trickling at the edge of his senses.

Eyes lifting Thel turned to see the city of Vadimri in the distance. Its towers were bathed in light from the two suns now located near the horizon.  
>Just behind one of the buildings, he could see the <em>Shadow of Intent <em>as it stalled over what he knew was the military base where they had first arrived.  
>Between them there was the occasional farm house made from stone and thatch, as well as modern villages located closer to the city. It was all a beautiful sight.<p>

Smiling softly Thel turned back just as Rethea lowered down from the Phantom. Staff in hand she nodded ahead with mandibles flared in a grin despite her intense words a few moments before, "What do you think, Rtas? Has it changed since you left?"

Before them he stood with head raised and arms limp at his sides. Thel saw what seemed to be an expression of joy and relief over his features.  
>The male nodded softly; voice tinged with the slightest of chuckles, "Not a single brick seems to have been moved, Rethea..."<p>

Beyond their position, spread out on a large hill just outside the great forests were multiple buildings. Each was made with alabaster stone, and surrounded with lush green grass as was most of the field they stood in. Gardens of a vast array of flowers could be seen from even their distance.  
>In the middle of the settlement was the largest of the buildings; the Keep. Inside its walls were decades of family history and honor.<p>

This was the Estate of Vadum.

As their Phantom flew back towards the city, R'tas strode foreword and chuckled, "The gardens could not be blooming at a more perfect time."

They followed him up to a stone walkway which led up towards the Keep. Hooves clicking against the hard surface, Thel watched his friend's expression constantly change between that of awe, excitement, and utter joy.

Part of him was saddened however. Would his arrival at his own keep be so joyful? He couldn't help but wonder if the consequences of his shaming were more costly than he realized.  
>Despite the worry in his gut he told himself to have faith, and straightened his stance as he walked along on the pathway. They were entering the perimeter of the homes now.<p>

Nearby a small stream flowed at the backside of the hill; through a cluster of bushes and flowers. Their petals were colored an array of shades between gold, pink, and blue, and their scent was certainly a pleasure. The small trees scattered across the open areas were blooming as well; occasionally shedding a pink petal into the wind. The entire moment was rather serene.

Eventually they saw a Sangheili, whom exited a small hut at the sight of them and watched from the doorway. It was a middle aged female in a casual green dress; her head tilted curiously at the warriors coming into the estate. Glancing to Rethea she gave a confused look as if to ask whom their guests were. Her eyes rested for quite some time on the Arbiter.

Rethea chuckled, "Seems our family is having as much trouble recognizing you as I, Rtas."

Still striding foreword Rtas smiled, "Years of battle can change one's appearance."  
>He seemed intent on arriving at the Keep...almost desperate the way his legs moved stiffly along.<p>

"There is but one person I wish to meet."

Thel remembered quite quickly that he was speaking of their mother.

Coming up to the entry of the Keep, he looked up to see two large faded doors made of a purple metal similar; to that of a ship. They passed many more Sangheili on the way, and for a moment Thel thought he saw the figure of a youngling run past in the distance.  
>But, he pulled his gaze foreword as Rtas strode past a rather confused male and shoved the doors aside. Walking in his mandibles worked into a wider grin than ever before.<p>

As Rethea and Thel walked in behind him the doors swung closed, and the interior of the Vadum Keep was revealed.

The walls were yet again a creamy alabaster white; occasionally decorated with a large tapestry depicting a family scene, the metal swords of their ancestors, and surprisingly a bladed staff which rested upon two small hooks.  
>Over the open doorways hung brightly colored drapes and on the floor were woven rugs that dulled the sound of their hooves on the stone. Above, sunlight flooded in like a wave from a large dome like skylight in the ceiling. It brightened up the room greatly.<p>

Amber eyes rising and falling to each feature of the home, Thel took in the sight with a sigh. It wasn't all that different to his own Keep...

But once again, his thoughts were interrupted when Rethea walked ahead, "You two wait here. I will go search for mother." she patted her brother on the shoulder as she passed.

As she entered one of the doorways to the left, Rtas exhaled, "All of the memories return...as if I have never left..."

He turned to Thel and nodded, "I cannot believe that when I was a child, I wanted so much to escape the walls of this place...to see more..."  
>A sharp chuckle ripped from his mandibles and he shook his head, "Now I find that I wish nothing more than to remain in my home for the rest of my years."<p>

This made Thel chuckle. He could understand the feeling.  
>As a child he remembered what it was like to be confined to training inside the Keep. While he had enjoyed it, and it benefitted him, as a young child he couldn't help but resent the constant work. Of course that way of thinking was changed with age; as he came to realize just how important the Sangheili honor and way of life was to him.<p>

Suddenly, gazing around at the room he found something that interested him greatly upon the walls. At the sight of it he blinked and turned.

There standing on a small stand, was the large black shoulder plate of a Labrak; one of Sangheilios' dangerous desert dwelling omnivores. The plate was a shiny charcoal color, with purple paint applied over the surface to resemble the blood that could be flushed into it; should the animal have still been alive of course. It was often used as a dominance display or threat to other predators when chasing them off of their kill.

It was odd however...how did the Vadum Keep obtain such an item? The hunting of a Labrak was not often attempted...since more often then not the Sangheili attacking the beast would perish.

Stepping foreword Thel got a closer view of the decoration. The paint on it created a rather hazy glow to it's otherwise rough texture, and he noted it stood nearly 4 feet in length. The animal was surely larger than average; a greater feat for its hunter.

But still, the light bouncing off the plate drew his attention. Something wanted to make him touch it...  
>So, raising a hand he reached out to just quickly brush his fingertips over the hard material.<p>

"Take great caution, Arbiter. The Labrak plate is a family treasure."

The voice made him stiffen and he shot his gaze to the middle of the room. There walking towards them was Rethea, and a second female Sangheili; the one that had spoken.

Stepping away Thel nodded his head, "Apologies-" but she chuckled, "Do not apologize, Arbiter. I merely advise caution."

She resembled Rethea in physical attributes. Her neck was long and her head rather feminine despite appearances. She wore a simple blue dress that twisted and turned around her waist before tying in a short sash. Her eyes were a hazy blue...not quite as brilliant as Rethea's but still a rare sight within the Sangheili.

Thel nodded, and Rethea stepped foreword with a small smile on her mandibles.  
>Approaching Rtas, whom had gone quiet and stood patiently before them, she glanced back at the second female, "Mother..."<p>

Her 'mother' looked up, and immediately Thel saw her eyes go wide and fill with surprise. Her mandibles dropped in a few stutters before she gasped, "Rtas!"  
>She shot her eyes to her daughter momentarily, "Rethea why did you not tell me it was him!"<p>

Rtas chuckled softly from where he stood, "Hello mother." There was a glassed look to his gaze; the happiness at the sight of his mother apparent.

Grinning now the older female stepped quickly foreword and held out her arms. Her eyes glistened and she sighed, "My son, you have grown up..."

Both came to a strong embrace and laughed softly. Rtas held her close, nuzzling his snout into her neck for a moment. Thel could only watch on with a smile.

As he stood there Rethea went to his side; a smile on her face. Her blue eyes shone and he was surprised to hear her chuckle, "He has always been a mother's boy..."

"Has he now?..." Thel's voice was in a quiet chuckle.

The female nodded, "As it is with most children we did not know our father for quite some time...Rtas was always close to mother..."  
>Looking up she gestured with a nod of her head back at the Labrak plate by the wall, "You seem to take great interest in our decorations."<p>

Thel smirked, "It is certainly a rare and beautiful find. Did your family harvest it from a Labrak skeleton?"

She shook her head, "No...It was a gift from my father to my mother. He-"

"To prove he was worthy of marrying me, my mate traveled into the nearby deserts and hunted down the animal. He killed it, and in giving it to me he convinced my family to allow the marriage...but that was before he was called into the Covenant."

They both turned to see that Rtas and his mother had finished with their greetings, and both walked towards them. The female nodded, "Pardon the interruption, Arbiter. I am San."

Thel nodded his head respectfully, and the female continued, "While in the Covenant my mate was promoted to the status of Swordsman...and in such a situation we were then forbidden to marry. However, with him I gave birth to Rtas and Rethea...not long before he was killed in battle."

It was Sangheili tradition that anyone amongst the ranks of Swordsmen, the Sangheilis honored enough to wield an energy sword, were forbidden to marry any female. Instead, they could chose any number of females to have young with; to spread their noble lines and strengthen the family gene. Such had been the case with both the Arbiter, Rtas...and Rethea now that he thought about it. Assuming she wielded an energy blade.

Thel shook his head and spoke to all three of them, "I am sorry."

"He died an honorable death...it cannot be helped now..."

San's expression turned forlorn, before she forced it to lighten and she looked up from the Labrak plate, "Rethea told me she invited you for dinner; is that true?"

Thel glanced to Rethea, who smirked, and he chuckled, "Yes."

"Good. It is ready and I have had a table set in one of the more..peaceful...of places in the Keep."

All three Sangheili spoke to him freely, and with great kindness. It gave Thel the long forgotten feeling of acceptance as he followed them all towards a doorway at the back of the room.

When the scents of succulent meats came to his senses he smiled, then strode on behind the Vadum family.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's a wrap! :D<strong>

**Leave a review with what you thought of this chapter. Whether you liked it, hated it, or want to leave a tip for my writing/halo knowledge. It is all appreciated far more than you can comprehend! :3**

**I also wanted to leave with a question for the readers out there. What are your preferences for a word count on a story? Trying to find a good medium in which to leave you guys off with every update. (This chapter was 3,000) :/ Just haven't really made enough stories to have a good experience on this, and figured if their too short than I can always lengthen future updates.**

**Thanks readers!**

**BOOKS OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5 - While I Was Gone

**Hi peeps! It's Books and I'm back for another round!**

**Would have gotten this up sooner, but over the weekend I was unexpectedly called away to enter a local Archery Competition. The days are getting much hotter here, and as I sit at my desk to write I have streams of sweat running from my brow and my legs. (Our air conditioning is out.) O_0**

**Anyways! I would like to again thank you all for the reviews. :) They are VERY encouraging, and the occasional pointers are both interesting and great for my expanding Halo knowledge.**

_Trusne's review for "Return to Sangheilios" Chapter 4:_

_"Nice reunion. Can't wait to see what will ruin it for everyone!_

_ In regard to the word count, I think 3000 like this chapter is perfectly respectable."_

**_~Answer: "I am looking foreword to that point as well Trusne. :3 I hope you like it. Soon... bwhaha!"_**

_Mortgaged Free-men's review for "Return to Sangheilios" Chapter 4:_

_"Very nice progression so far! Nice to see the main Sangheili characters in Halo 2 and 3 are getting fleshed out a bit more in every chapter._  
><em> I would just like to ask a question though: Will humans appear in this Story? <em>  
><em> It's because I believe before the Civil War on Sangehilios ONI incited "The sons of the Abiding Truth" to begin the civil war, this infighting would theoretically lessen the Sangheili threat the UNSC (just the history on Halo I found while searching is all).<em>  
><em> But this is your story, and I'm not 100% on Halo lore myself (just explanations I found on Halopedia that I didn't find in the Halo game play).<em>  
><em> Anyways, concerning your word countpage length question: in my opinion it's fine, consistency is what counts._  
><em> Keep writing more brilliant chapters for this Story Books!"<em>

**~Answer: "_Thank you Free-men. :) It pleases me to know you enjoy my Fanfic so much. Your word choice "Brilliant" is making me blush. :3  
><em>_ And for your question...let's see if I can find all the words for this. lol _  
><em><br>I haven't had a chance to read any of the books, but I have heard about the joint effort between the "Servants of Abiding Truth" and ONI. (Taken place one year after the beginning of the Civil War)_**

**_Of course I had learned this after I had started "Return to Sangheilios", so my original plan did NOT involve any humans. _**  
><strong><em><br>The books, indicate that after ONI's deal with the Servants, the leader Sangheili named "Avu Med 'Telcam" made efforts to kill Thel 'Vadam and overtake his family keep. At this point the UNSC had arrived at Sangheilios for diplomatic reasons with the Arbiter, and assisted in the defeat of Telcam's forces.  
><em>**

**_After your question and thinking over this topic, I am seriously considering involving this event in "Return to Sangheilios". :) I'm thinking it will create a good Climactic point in the plot._**

_**Man...from all that I've got planned...this is gonna be one long doosey of a tale. lol"**_

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you have any words on this topic, feel free to PM me or Review. I'm open for any ideas and at the moment I'm fighting to choose the best course that will both have the best outcome and provide a good quality story for you all.<strong>

**And as it seems, 3,000 for the page/word count is the decided update preference. (Thank you for that as well!)**

**I hope all of this had made sense, and I hope you guys continue to review and give me your thoughts on the story. :)  
>This will be the last chapter before the fun begins, and I mean it will ALL begin!<br>**

**BOOKS OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Return to Sangheilios"<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**"While I Was ****Gone"**

For years, never had such delicious food graced Thel's senses. For once it was decently prepared, and he found himself eating far more than what was probably decent. However the more he ate the more pleased San 'Vadum appeared.

Sitting at a small grey table, they were in a room located on the outer edge of the Vadum Keep. It was filled with décor similar to that of the main entrance, and at one end there was a balcony that stretched over a section of garden area. Accompanied with the pleasant scents of the night's meal, the warm breeze flowing in from the balcony, and the flowers below; it was certainly the perfect spot for a family's first meal together in years.  
>Never had he heard Rtas speak so fondly, or as often.<p>

Sitting at the foot of the table Thel had removed his helm and was currently indulging himself with a large quantity of partially cooked meat. The outer edge was darkened, but inside was bright red and moist; the way Sangheili preferred.

Mandibles working together to flay the meat apart, Thel listened on as one of Rethea's more humorous of childhood memories was mentioned to her brother. Years apart had gathered quite the collection of untold tales.

San sat at one side of the table, while Rethea was opposite from her. Rtas from the head of the table listened intently; chin resting in his palms as he occasionally chuckled and nodded. His helm had also been removed by deactivating the combat harness's magnetic properties. In turn it loosened the armor's individual pieces and provided a relatively easy removal.

San chuckled, "Not long after you departed for the Covenant, Rtas, your sister began to show her true colors. The most memorable moment I can recall...is when she strode up to one of our family elders. She was only fourteen season cycles old, mind you."

Pausing the female smiled back at the moment, then continued, "She strode up to our family elder, and simply demanded that he train her for combat like the 'rest of the young males'. Never before have I laughed so hard."

Tilting his head Thel smiled. Rethea seemed to be a rather opinionated female, even from childhood.

"And what did the elder have to say?"

This time Rethea spoke with a small laugh, "At the time I had not realized the rudeness of my request, yet I was surprised when the Elder proceeded to laugh right along with my mother. I was very embarrassed, until the old male quieted and agreed to my wishes. From them on I was trained like the rest of the young males...much to some of their disgust."

Turning his amber eyes fell on the young female. Like both him and Rtas her helm had also been removed, and what was underneath was just as fair as the rest of her.  
>Her head was sleek and small compared to many of the males, her mandibles were in line with the end of her snout, and her skin was the deepest of browns; to where in some lights it appeared to be black.<br>Now unobstructed by her helm her blue eyes were completely visible. Thel had never seen such bright eyes.

Finished with her food Rethea sat in her seat and occasionally added to her mother's story telling. Her smile was sincere and her laugh was again strong, yet crisp with femininity.

As he chewed on his meat and gazed down at Rethea, Thel's eyes lifted to the nearby doorway and open balcony. Out there he could see one of three of Sangheilios' suns setting in the western skies. The second had already disappeared on the horizon and the third long before; signaling the coming darkness.

If he was to visit his own keep he needed to hurry. His time spent with the Vadum family had gone by faster than expected; there was not much left before he would be needed at the meeting with Vadimri's councilors.

Over the laughter in the room Thel swallowed his mouthful and stood up from the table. Clearing his throat he nodded to San, "The meal was most gratifying, but I am afraid I must leave now if I am to make time for my own family."

All went silent, and the two females turned to him with blank gazes. The looks had become all too familiar at this certain topic.  
>Thel frowned and tensed, "If I have done something wrong then please; explain. I do not understand." he gestured to their expressions and both exchanged uneasy glances.<p>

Fists clenching, he suppressed a growl, "If something has happened to my family, I have the right to know of it!"

He did not mean to bring forth such an outburst, but at the moment the only thing that resided in his mind was the worry for his people. The two females were hiding something.

Sitting up Rtas became equally tense and hissed at his friend as instincts to protect his own family surfaced, "My mother and sister do not deserve this-" But his mother cut him off with a soft glance and growl.

The male was forced to go silent, and Thel fixed his fiery eyes on the older female.  
>Eventually, San spoke as she stared at the table before her, "I am afraid much has changed during your absence, Arbiter..."<p>

Her voice was heavy and when she paused Thel's worries heightened. Looking up her eyes locked with his, and she continued slowly as if to choose her words. "There is nothing left of the Vadam estate."

_*Nothing left?...That is impossible!*_

Body going cold Thel's mandibles clicked furiously and fractions of words managed to escape him. At the sight of his struggle to understand Rethea murmured, "Your family is gone, Arbiter. After your shaming they disappeared; no one knew where they went and sadly, none cared to search for them."

Lies. These females were speaking lies!  
>The entire Vadam line could not have just been wiped from the face of the planet; they were a strong family with prestige and honor-.<p>

Thel had grown furious, until he fell across that one word. Honor...  
>His clenched fists released and his mandibles were brought tightly together. The knot in his chest festered until dying away completely along with the sense of denial within him.<p>

His family had been stripped of honor long ago...the moment he was branded with shame. In Sangheili culture Honor was everything, and he had denied them that.  
>Upon the moment of his placement as Arbiter, Thel meant to restore a fraction of that honor to his line. But again...the Prophets had lied and failed to inform Sangheilios; thus the Vadam name was destroyed.<p>

"I am deeply sorry, Thel Vadam...We intended to inform you..."

A light voice, effected by traces of caution and guilt came to ear.  
>Still standing Thel raised his head and found Rethea staring up at him. Her expression was tight and she bowed her head, "I apologize for not telling you and I accept any blame that is to befall me. My mother was not at fault."<p>

All went silent, and Thel blinked down at the female. His hearts still burned, but Rethea's move to take any punishment for herself brought him back to the world of proper thinking.  
>Exhaling heavily he closed his eyes and shook his head. His voice was still broken but calmer than before.<p>

"None of you are to blame...I am the one who should apologize for such an outburst."

"It is only expected; when you discover that your family has disappeared."

It was San who spoke, and Thel fell back into his seat with another saddened breath. He was beginning to wonder if these times were going to effect him just as harshly as the war. Despite the small part of him that half expected it...the news of his family's end still hit him hard.

_*They are all gone...*_

Still there was a dark silence over the room, until small footsteps sounded and a figure entered the doorway behind them.  
>San looked up and Thel watched as she forced a weak smile onto her mandibles.<p>

"Little one. What is it you need?"

Sighing he turned, and was surprised to find a small Sangheili standing before them. It was a youngling male; only about 4 feet tall and supposedly 10 human year cycles old. He wore a dull red tunic and tan trousers suitable to a Sangheili child.

The youngling smiled with a flash of deep brown eyes and nodded, "Someone has arrived seeking Rtas and the Arbiter...he said it was urgent."

His gaze fell on the Arbiter, and his expression lightened with that of awe. Standing there for a moment, he humored Thel slightly when San chuckled, "You may go on now; the Arbiter and Rtas will be out in a moment."  
>The child blinked and came to attention, then nodded and ran out of the room with a long yet clumsy stride.<p>

Once he was gone, Rtas groaned, "The messenger from the councilors no doubt...I was hoping we would have more time...considering our current circumstances."

Thel turned to see the other male glaring at the wall, and he shook his head. Despite his pain for his family he still had his duties; Sangheilios had yet to be informed of the Covenant's betrayal.

"I will not let my infortunes hinder my duties to my people. However unlikable this evening will surely be, we must attend the meeting."

His friend nodded with a huff, "And attend we shall; whether or not the outcome result in our beheading."

Both stood, but San frowned and she shot her gaze to her son, "What is this meeting for if it calls for such drastic things as a beheading? What has happened?"  
>Rethea shared in her expression of worry and Rtas merely snorted, "All will come to light soon enough mother...our priority at the moment is with the Councilors..."<p>

Thel had a feeling if they told the two females now, while in the keep, news of the Schism would spread like wildfire among the family members. The council was the first whom needed to know, if things were to work out relatively smoothly. He hoped.

Grabbing his helm from the table Thel placed it over his head and activated his armor's energy shield and magnetic hold. His HUD came to view and he watched as Rtas did the same. But a noise from behind made him look back.  
>Rethea had stood and donned her own helm, before nodding and striding foreword. He was about to order her to stay, when she tilted her head, "I am needed at the meeting to guard both you and the Councilors; it <em>is <em>my duty after all."

Rtas chuckled, and Thel let out an exasperated sigh before nodding, "Of course..."

He turned to follow after her, and they excited the room before walking down the hall towards the main entrance. They left San to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Plaqued with worries and the sadness of his family's fate, Thel gazed at the floor as he walked into the main room with Rtas and Rethea. When a voice rose ahead, he lifted his eyes and saw a red armored figure ahead.<p>

"Arbiter, Rtas. I apologize for disrupting anything but the Councilors sent me to retrieve you."

There, was a Sangheili he was able to recognize after their increasing times of meeting. It was the major from the Phantom when they first unloaded at Vadirmi.  
>The male bowed his head respectfully as they approached and Rtas gave him a friendly smile, "Have the Councilors decided where we are to hold the meeting?"<p>

Looking up the Major nodded, "They have agreed to hold the meeting within the walls of the Temple of the Abiding Truth; located within the island city Ontom."

The Temple of the Abiding Truth? Why would the Councilors allow for the meeting to be held within such a holy place as a Forerunner structure?  
>Located not far off the coast of Vadimri, it rested at the heart of the city of Ontom, and was a place built by the ancient Forerunners.<p>

The look on the Arbiter's face made the Major sigh, "I am not sure why the Councilors chose such a place...but I am not one to question their wishes."  
>He turned and gestured towards the doorway, "There is a Phantom outside for our transport."<p>

The male led them towards the door, but before exciting Rethea strode towards the front of the group and squinted at the young Sangheili as they walked. He frowned at this, and Rtas chuckled, "What is it sister?"

Her blue eyes fixated on the two marks on the Major's chest plates. The Mark of Shame; a symbol worn to signify the Major's allegiance to the Arbiter and the Separatists.

"Why is it you wear the Mark of Shame upon your armor? Are you shamed in any way?"

The Major cast a glance to his superiors, then shook his head, "Well...no...not really..."

"Then why do you insist on wearing it?"

His expression went blank, and Thel let out a sigh before stepping in, "Like many things tonight, it will be explained. We have much to tell you and right now is not the time."

This made Rethea frown at the Arbiter, and he merely shrugged it off as they walked outside to find a Phantom hovering above the Keep's courtyard.  
>Rtas approached it and a gravity beam lowered for them to load. The Major nodded, "Our flight to Ontom will be short; I shall see that the Pilot makes haste."<p>

Rtas nodded before stepping into the effects of the gravity lift, "I will cherish the time; as it might be our last few peaceful moments."

He disappeared into the ship, and Thel shook his head. His friend was not speaking very encouraging words.

* * *

><p>True to the Major's word, the flight to Ontom was relatively quick. While flying over the sea the ship's side bay doors had been lowered to allow cool air to ventilate through the hull; a comfortable temperature on the otherwise hot planet.<p>

The coast of Vadimri long gone behind them, Thel kept his eyes ahead where the small form of an island could be seen. He was full of uncertainty...he prayed that the night would go according to plan...

Hearing footsteps beside him, the Arbiter turned to see the Major. Currently Rtas was being interrogated by a confused Rethea in the corner; the female was set to learn of all their secrets before the meeting itself, yet her brother was not going to break.

Rolling his eyes Thel looked back to the Major, "What is it?"

The male looked at him, then inhaled, "I understand now why you were so worried...I feel as if a great danger approaches..."  
>His golden eyes looked down over the water, and Thel grimaced. He knew that feeling all too well.<p>

Shaking his head he turned back to the Major, "What is your name?"

At the Arbiter's question he blinked, then nodded slowly, "Kal 'Damul." He shifted on his feet and added, "You probably do not know of the family name; we are not very known."

Thel could agree to this. He had never heard of the Damul name, nor did he recognize the male's name. Tilting his head he clicked his mandibles curiously, "Where does your family live?"

Kal smiled and he took on a distant look, "Far from here...across the ocean."  
>He then shook his head and shrugged, "My visit to them will have to wait."<p>

Thel looked over at the red armored male, then nodded. A sudden drop from the Phantom drew his eyes upward, and he found that they were now flying over the beach of the island. Ahead was a small city amongst the trees; light shining in the night like beacons in darkness. Unlike Vadimri this place was much smaller and made up of short stone buildings. In the center, Thel could see a large structure.

The temple...

Beside him the Major nodded and the Phantom swooped closer towards the Temple of the Abiding Truth. It was more clearly seen now up close, and Thel marveled at its architecture.

The building was surrounded by a tall stone walled courtyard, and the structure itself was again made of stone. Pale cream in color and seemingly one piece, its walls were smooth and without the seam of a brick. The entrance, a tall golden arch at the front of the building, was currently being guarded by five Sangheili warriors. The Councilors had already arrived and were waiting for them.

Their Phantom now descending towards the courtyard, Thel turned to see that Rethea had given up on questioning her brother and was now stepping over towards the side bay doors. Rtas followed, and he snorted at the sight of the guards in front of the temple, as well as more figures seen entering the building.

"Like always...we have drawn quite a crowd..."

Thel grimaced and shot a glance to the male, then nodded when the Phantom lowered enough that they could jump out onto the stone courtyard, "Let us keep our minds on the task at hand. The Councilors are the ones we should worry about, not those who accompany them."

Rethea sighed and stepped past before leaping free of the Phantom and landing easily on solid ground. Staff in hand she looked up at the males with confidence in her blue eyes, "You worry about the Councilors; it is my job to watch over the others."

"I may not know why this meeting is so important to you, Arbiter. But I will make certain it runs as smoothly as possible."

He nodded and jumped out off the Phantom, then stood up to find the female staring at him. He only hoped that the meeting would run smoothly...and without as much violence as possible. There was a feeling in his gut however that they would not go without it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty...this is the last update before the fun begins. :3 Which I will be throwing out by tonight or tomorrow morning.<strong>

**(I hope the chapters leading up to this point haven't drawn out for too long. I felt as though some character introduction was in order before everything falls apart. hehe)**

**Anways!**

**Review and continue to let me know what you think! I look foreword to your words in the coming chapter to see what you have to say of the meeting, and I hope I will do it right. :/ You guys seem to like my stuffs so far.**

**Thank you all again!**


End file.
